


This Seat Is Taken, So Move Along

by The_Firebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: Just something I whipped up because I was having trouble diving head-first into the fandom.





	This Seat Is Taken, So Move Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



Loki was trying, he was  _ trying _ not to make a big deal out of it. But- but how could he  _ not? _ He been considered an Avenger for the past two years, but he had only been dating the one and only Anthony Stark for about a month, and this was the first charity gala he had ever gone to. How was he supposed to be okay with this?

 

Anthony had just barely finished making his speech for the night, and was walking back to Loki, an oogle-worthy suit hugging his backside and torso. You see, what the god’s problem was, was that people were not only oogling, some brave men and women were outright  _ flirting  _ with him. 

 

The billionaire had warned him beforehand, yes, but he didn’t think it’d be this many people going up and feeling his arm, the women pulling down their dresses until their breasts were practically falling out, or the men unbuttoning their jackets and nearly half of their shirts to show off their muscles.

 

It  _ infuriated  _ him. But he held his tongue as Anthony approached.

 

“Hey there good lookin’.” Iron Man said.

 

“I should warn you, I have a boyfriend.” The mage teased back.

 

“Oh, do I know him?”

 

“Probably, he’s a billionaire and a superhero.” Loki fully turned towards him.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and the mage forgot all about the other suitors. “Well that narrows it down. Do you think I could kick his ass?”

 

“No, he has this suit, you see. People call him Iron Man, even though it’s much stronger than iron.”

 

“Sounds pretty badass but I think I can one-up you.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Anthony whispered in his ear. “ _ My _ boyfriend is a sexy space mage, with actual magic and legs for days.”

 

Loki just chuckled and gave his boyfriend and kiss. They broke apart, sharing a smile once more before breaking apart and making their way to the bar. The pair sat and talked, about the Avengers, about random things that weren’t top-secret, about how silly Steve looked in his pajamas. And Loki forgot all about his dilemma. Until..

 

“Oh my god! You’re Tony Stark, right? You’re Iron Man! I never thought I’d see you in person.” Some high-pitch brunette in a  _ low _ cut dress said from the other side of Anthony.

 

“Yes, but it was announced I’d be here and you showed up….knowing I’d be here…..then you walked up to me…..it was a fairly easy conclusion to come to from the beginning.”

 

“Well, maybe I was just hoping on seeing a whole lot more of you.” She purred, resting her hand on his bicep, looking up at the hero through her eyelashes. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I actually came here with someone, the only one I’ll be leaving with.” Tony said, shaking off her hand.

 

But she was relentless, she looked  _ right at Loki _ and said, “I don’t see  **_her_ ** .”

 

The mage was fuming, his magic started to spark at his fingertips. Anthony saw this, and saved all of them. “Probably because she has a glorious cock.” He said, making Loki pause and some other bargoers stare.

 

“I’m sorry?” The woman asked, pulling a tight face.

 

“You see, I came in with this _sexy_ **lady** with black hair and a nice ass. I think **she’s** _actually_ magic in bed, because there is no way such a wonderful **woman** could have such a nice dick.”

 

The mystery woman just spat a disgusted sound at the pair and stomped off. Tony was about to turn to Loki with a smile when he was pushed around and kissed by the god.

 

Well, kiss seems redundent, because it was more like Loki completely  _ dominated _ his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

They broke apart after some time, when they were both out of breath and the mortal’s knees were weak.

 

“You’re  _ mine _ , Anthony.” The mage growled.

 

“If that’s the treatment I get, remind me to bring you to more charity galas, okay? Because I liked that, I liked it a lot my Lady Loki.”

 

“I can do that you know.”

 

Tony’s eyes darkened a little bit. “Well,  _ that’s _ a thing for another time.”


End file.
